


Screaming

by karenvde



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Funny, Gen, I still hope you enjoy, Parkour, Screaming, he tries, matt is a doof, this was a good idea in my head but im not great at writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karenvde/pseuds/karenvde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt hears a scream on a quiet night and decides to investigate. The result isn't exactly what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screaming

Matt sat on the edge of the roof. He hadn’t done much tonight, people seemed too inactive to commit any crimes. He had stopped a burglar, who then turned himself in to the police, but that was about the only thing that happened so far. 

He loved and hated nights like these. He wouldn’t admit to liking punishing and hurting people, but he would give anything to not be bored. He had been parkouring around a little, the night still young, the sun had only been down for two hours. He had gone back to his apartment, sat down, then decided he didn’t want to spend his night like a couch potato. 

So he went out and parkoured some more, taking a different route than the last time. He jumped and tumbled and rolled and jumped some more. Bounced off of walls, ran up some walls, nearly crashed into a wall when he heard a scream. He stopped. There it was again, a scream, nearly identical to the first one. He strained his hearing, trying to hear past all the other sounds of the city. 

He didn’t hear it again until ten minutes later, now pinpointing his location. His hearing seemed to be fooling him. He could only hear one heartbeat coming from near the source of the scream. Was this the one that screamed? He’d have to get closer, listen more carefully. It could be a medical emergency, in which case he should definitely stay away. Medical emergencies are not what he’s there for.

Once he got close enough, he could hear breathing, but also the scream. The screaming emerged suddenly, releasing cold air with it. Were his senses failing him? Where did the screaming come from?! 

He decided not to wait any longer. He broke the door open and stepped in, shocking one person. He wasn’t injured. His heart was beating too fast. He was scared as Hell. 

“Who screamed?!” Daredevil growled in a low, unrecognizable voice, almost too intense to make words out of the noise. 

“No one! No one screamed! Please don’t hurt me, please,” The boy begged. 

Matt took a moment to asses the situation, the room, the person in it. He couldn’t find anyone other than the boy. No one else in the house. He was alone and his voice sounded nothing like the one that screamed. 

“I heard a scream. I’m gonna ask you. I won’t hurt you, be honest. Who screamed?” 

“No one, man! No one screamed!” He sounded desperate for Daredevil to leave him alone but he wasn’t lying. 

“What was the noise I heard? It came from here, I’m sure.” He started to doubt his own senses. They led him here, but there was nothing but a frightened boy in his bedroom seemingly ready to go to bed. 

The boy thought for a moment. 

He started laughing. It started as a soft chuckle but within seconds, he was close to tears. He was hysterical. 

Matt seemed unsure of what to do, feeling like he was being pranked, totally out of place, fully lost control of the situation. Why was he laughing? 

“Oh, man, you heard my dog toy. Oh my God, you came running because you heard the screaming chicken dog toy I was gonna use to prank my brother once he got back from hanging out with his friends.” The boy was still laughing, Matt was not fully flushed, blushing like he just made the worst mistake of his life. 

The boy picked up the toy from under his brothers pillow and squeezed it. Yes, there it was. The toy released a scream identical to the ones that drew Matt’s attention. 

The boy laughed, Matt left and decided to go back to his apartment, trying to forget what happened and settled for being a couch potato for once.


End file.
